Store
Stores can be found at designated beacons or in events. They offer goods in exchange for scrap, and you can also sell any equipment for half-price (rounded down). You cannot sell fuel, missiles, or drone parts. Stores always sell limited quanties of Fuel, Missiles, and Drone parts. The amount of these resources varies, but they always cost 3 scrap per fuel, 6 scrap per missile, and 8 scrap per drone part. Stores also sell unlimited hull repairs, with the price depending on sector progression. Each point of repair costs 2 scrap in sectors 1--3, 3 scrap in sectors 4--6, and 4 scrap in sectors 7--8. Stores also allow you to purchase items. In the base game they sell 2 categories of items, but in Advanced Edition, they sell 2--4 different categories, with tabs to indicate pages. Each category contains three random items. Systems Stores may sell three random systems. Systems are installed on your ship in a predetermined location. If you buy a teleporter, it will always have 2 slots, not 4. Filling all your system slots does not prevent stores from selling systems, even though you can't buy them (except for medbay / clone bay). When a store is selling systems, the selection is mostly random, except for some special rules: *Stores cannot sell a system you already own *Shields are guaranteed if you don't have them *A medical system is guaranteed if you don't have one *A drone system is guaranteed if the store also sells drones The systems can be: *Advanced Edition Content **Drone Control cost depends on which Drone pairs with it at time of purchase. Drone Control + System Repair Drone costs 75 . Drone Control + Combat 1 / Defense Drone 1 / Beam Drone 1 costs 85 . ***Weapon Control can be purchased if your ship doesn't have one. However, all vanilla player ships have it. Weapons Stores may sell three random weapons. A store will never sell duplicate weapons, so it's impossible (for example) to buy three Burst Laser 2 weapons at one store! However, stores can sell a weapon that you already own. Weapons have different rarity values. For example, a Flak 1 is 5 times more common than a Glaive Beam. Crystal weapons can only be bought or found in the secret sector, except for the Lockdown Bomb, which can also be found in Rock sectors. Drones Stores may sell three random Drone schematics. If a store is selling drones, it is guaranteed to also sell a drone system. Stores will never sell duplicate drones, but they can sell a drone you already own. Drones have different rarity values. For example, a System Repair Drone is 5 times more common than a Combat Drone Mark II. Augmentations Stores may sell three random Augmentations. Augmentations have different rarity values. For example, a Scrap Recovery Arm is 2.5 times more common than a Weapon Pre-igniter. Stores will never sell duplicate augmentations, but they can sell an augmentation you already own (even if it doesn't stack). Racial augmentations, such as Slug Repair Gel, cannot be bought or found. Some of them can be found in specific events. Crew Stores may sell three random crew. The possible crew races, and how common they are, depends on the sector. Stores can sell duplicate crew (for example, a store could sell three Engi). In later sectors, crew from stores can have random skills for no additional cost. The prices of crew are: *Advanced Edition Content Category:Gameplay Category:Mechanics